Pains of a Writer
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: Everyone in Middle-Earth has those days of brain fatigue, or they have been overworked that they can't function anymore...Well, the writer can relate to them, when they can't update on time, it takes forever to write one word, or that stinking chapter JUST WON'T COME OUT RIGHT! (Stumped story alerts...I'm still here. :( )
1. Rocks on Memories

Erestor felt his brain melting.

So much work…so much work…

He tried to think of things to help him think. He tried searching his memory for those happy times, the times when he met Tathardes…

Oh, no. Oh PLEASE no.

His brain had been strained so hard it couldn't even remember the good times!

Erestor felt panic rise in his chest, and he was beginning to look desperate.

Glorfindel and Elrohir with standing before him, concerned.

"Are you alright, Erestor?" Elrohir asked.

Erestor's mouth opened and closed.

Glorfindel blinked, "Did…we say something wrong?"

Erestor stared at the official documents he had to make official.

So much writing…so much writing…

And they were OVERDUE.

"Do you need help?" Elrohir said again.

"I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" Erestor jumped out the window.

Glorfindel and Elrohir stared at the broken window where the chief advisor just broke through. Elrohir stared at the papers.

They were incomplete, or lines were scratched out and other words were written on the side, only for those words to be erased and others to replace them. Then there was a long document that looked complete, only it wasn't.

Elrohir frowned, "…Well, that is a shame…and I do not recall Erestor ever having behaved this way before."

"Throw a chicken at him and he will do that." Glorfindel supplied.

* * *

 _A/N I think I will declare this my drabble thing of insane elves/characters who suffer the same things I do, or something similar, when I have been stumped concerning writing chapters, or stories that have LONG overdue dates. Kind of a way to say: I'm still here...I'm just stuck, so please stay tuned. :l_

 _The drabbles will contain things/characters that are in the story I'm stuck on, and maybe some references to it. In this case, the stories I'm stuck on: "Rockslide" and "Into the Exilic World". When I get stuck BADLY on a story or writing a chapter is taking ridiculously too long to get written down and uploaded, then I will put up a drabble here. Or I will try to._

 _And watch, as soon as I post this or give it another day then I will have all the stories I'm stumped on updated finally. Anyway, I'm slugging through one chapter, and I am still trying to figure out a way to continue the other one. -.-_

 _Sorry for the inconvenience._


	2. Can you Tell me What Happened?

Tathardes was wondering why Erestor was ripping the upper top of a piece of paper. She stood in the doorway looking bewildered.

"My love, what are you doing?"

"This part is not needed for this meeting." Erestor replied quickly, "So I am disposing it and saving it for later."

Tathardes blinked, "Have you been working nonstop?"

"I have been trying to get this done!" Erestor exclaimed, "I am almost a month LATE!"

The elf-maid furrowed her brows. Had her poor Erestor finally lost his mind?

Erestor sighed tiredly, and then looked at her pathetically, "Beloved, can you tell me of when we first met, and the events that followed?"

Tathardes smiled with pity, "Oh, dear, I do not think that will help you get your work done."

Erestor sputtered and gaped.

"You always get lost in your memory when you do, so I want to see if not doing it will help. If it does not, then I promise to relate to you the events from my perspective." She patted his head.

"That's not fair!"

* * *

 _A/N Apparently, if you just start to write something, even though the first part may not get published, you at least managed to get to a point where the chapter actually starts and you can publish it._

 _Sadly, that doesn't help you when you are still being a slug by typing one word every one hour._


	3. The Songs Have Died

The author stared at the typewriter, and the squirrel adjusted her glasses as she stared blankly at a piece of writing. The squirrel swiveled her chair around to look at "the shelf", where small wooden statues of original characters were placed after she, with help from above, knocked down the pedestal of a game that had consumed her time so much and likely did harm to her mind. The role-playing characters were on this shelf.

The squirrel scampered away into the massive hall: where marble statues of original characters posed in splendor, because she loved them very much for how far they had developed over the years and wanted to share them in ways a game could never allow.

A warrior elf-maid was frozen in time with her hammer swung in a broad swing, her breastplate donned and her expression fierce. Another depicted a pensive looking elf-captain, worn by the years of long suffering, but he still retained his kind demeanor. Three elf-maids were stuck in a frozen dance: the wife of the elf-captain, their daughter, and the captain's sister.

The squirrel scampered over to a couple of other statues, as these had caught her attention (there were many statues in this white space). Two elf-men stood together: one with a sword planted in the ground, a goofy and playful smile on his face, and another looked more solemn as he held his arm out for a hawk to perch on, a staff in his hand.

Brothers.

And then to the last statue: the character that had started this whole trend.

Noble in bearing and great in skill with sword and chisel, but a mirror image stood at his back: the same person, but his face was scarred on the left side and his eye dead.

The squirrel's whiskers twitched and she turned to face the group of five elves that suddenly appeared behind her. They looked at the creature, their faces expressed their desire to _know_.

"We have not even left our first home yet. When will the tale continue, so all our children may exist?" The father of the first character asked softly.

The squirrel plodded her way over and she hugged the elf's foot. "I don't know…I lost inspiration. It all came to an abrupt halt, and I was _so_ close to finishing that one chapter."

The elves bowed their heads.

"One day, my lovelies…One day, the story shall continue."

* * *

 _A/N In Memory of "The Songs Are Fairer Elsewhere", my first fan fic ever posted, and one of my gems._

 _The whole OC building from roleplaying in the Lord of the Rings Online is what brought them into existence, and by extension what brought me to making an account on here. Four years of character development were invested, and given circumstances of being unable to tell all that information in role play, I wanted to share the stories of my role play character's ancestors/family relations, from the start of elven existence all the way to the fourth age of Tolkien's world._

 _Sadly, it's been a year since I last updated it, all due to a bad writer's block and drift of interests. And given I don't play the game anymore...all those characters have become a memory, melancholy almost, given the way I had to leave._

 _Yes, I will admit this is almost saying "plz read so I can updates, gets inspired, etc.", I have a very bad tendency of doing that, along with attention seeking. But I just felt like writing this down, given this thing is focused on stuck stories I have._


	4. The Horn of WAKE UP

Arwen stood in the corridor and simply looked at the scene.

Aragorn sat in his throne, head against the seat and with his mouth open, snoring. Her brothers respectively were half sprawled in their own chairs, also snoring. Legolas looked like a boy with his legs pulled up to his chest; all curled up. Gimli's chin rested on his chest plate, asleep too.

Arwen held a hand out to a servant. "Do we know what the reason is for this?"

"Oh…Well, you see, the king made an announcement that he was not going to do any work today, or for the next two days if he can. The elf-lords petitioned it, and master Gimli supported them."

Arwen sighed. "You do realize that allowing them to do this only encourages them to do it again in the future?"

The servant shook her head, nervous.

"Bring me a horn," Arwen requested softly.

The maid went to do exactly that. A few minutes later she was back with the requested object.

Arwen walked into the hall, stopping short of the throne by a few feet. She felt a little guilty having to do this, but it was necessary.

She put the horn to her lips and _blew_.

"YRCH!"

"The turkey-riding-maggots are coming!"

"Not the fleas!"

"Don't transform us into frogs!"

Arwen let a smile grace her face as these fearsome men scrambled off their chairs, only half awake from their dreams. Aragorn looked like his heart had stopped, Gimli was swatting at nothing, Legolas looked like a feral cat, and the twins were on their knees with their folded hands pointed to the heavens.

They all looked to the queen.

"Arwen!" They cried simultaneously.

"You cannot become lazy, my lords. Off your hind-quarters and to your work!"

"We can't focus on anything…" They whined.

Arwen shook her head. "I do not care. You will regret it later if you let it all pile up."

* * *

 _A/N I have "can't sit still but I don't know what to do" problem, and I'm just tired in general. Too bad a horn doesn't help in that region._

 _And I'll be unwise and likely start another drabble thing in the near future, if I can get THAT written._


	5. GET TO IT DARN IT

Legolas laid on the grass with his hands under his head.

"LEGOLAS!"

'That's not fair!' The prince groaned and tilted his head back to see who it was. His childhood friend Orod was coming for him.

"You are a pain in the arse, you know that? Galadhion was looking for you-and since he couldn't, he felt it fit to send me to do it." The red-head scowled at the elf.

"Why did he not come to find me then?" Legolas questioned cheekily.

"You are falling behind on your work! Why haven't you told me anything yet?"

Legolas paled slightly, "Uhh…"

"You-Are you serious? You have no clever excuse for this behavior?"

Legolas frowned and sat up, "No. And you know how to manage things in my absence."

Orod opened his mouth then closed it, and folded his arms. "I will give you a good excuse to come back." He thought aloud.

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I believe I saw your Nimrodel packing a satchel for-"

"DON'T LEAVE ME, MY LOVE!"

Orod fell into the grass to dodge Legolas' charge for the fortress. The red-head silvan blinked rapidly and shook his head. "The poor girl will have her hands full when they are finally married."

* * *

 _A/N I need a kickstarter like Legolas does...Well, not a romantic relationship, but if any of my elf-men came to life...that'd be enough. But any kickstarter will work. My interests shifted for a bit, and given how things socially have been in in a game...I likely will get back in the swing of things soon._


	6. Brain Farts

Aragorn stared at the elf.

Legolas stared back.

Two other elves were staring at them while the two were staring at each other.

Aragorn _stared_.

"What is wrong with you?" Legolas finally broke the silence, sounding annoyed.

"What is wrong with _you_?" Aragorn shot the question back at him.

"Everything," the prince answered easily. "I know I am broken, and I want to know if you know you are too."

"I am broken, thanks to you and your people."

The other two elves look offended and walked away.

Legolas blinked and frowned. "Breaking things does not work that way."

"Yes, it does."

"No."

"What are we even talking about?"

Legolas blinked again and this time looked less irked by whatever it was that was going on. "We started questioning if we have our brains still inside our heads."

"I know I have mine," Aragorn reassured quickly. He gave a scrutinizing look at the quirky elf.

Legolas looked dumb. "…Mine leaked out centuries ago. Must have been from a spider."

Aragorn was not sure if he could believe that. Then again, Legolas was always confusing.

"Do you want to see it? I keep it in a jar in my loft."

Aragorn gaped.

* * *

 _A/N This...was because I could. School is finally back in session, and I've been busy doing stuff on Minecraft servers with the LoTr mod. Makes the game much more interesting, if you ignore the more gritty side of the fandom. :l_

 _Yep...still not back into writing, sadly. School is making it difficult._


End file.
